


Help Me Make a Heart

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [21]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar skirts around the truth about what happened to Briar’s art project.





	Help Me Make a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr, who asked for Cedar and Briar in a the following AU based on this ask meme! http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/159465123752/send-me-charactersa-pairing-a-number-for-a  
> 'you broke my heart! no really you broke the heart sculpture/model i was making for art class that’s due tomorrow KILL ME NOW! AU'

“Hey, Cedar, have you seen my sculpture anywhere?” Briar asked, scouring the countertops of the art room. She could have sworn that she’d left the piece right next to the sink after taking it out of the kiln last night, but it was nowhere to be found. She’d come in early before class to finish up some last minute details on it, and Cedar was the only other person in the room

“Uhh…” Cedar chuckled breathily. Briar turned to look at her, to see that the girl was crouching behind her own creation: a very large model of a brain. “Yes. Yes, uhh, I’ve seen it. I did see it.”

“Do you know where it is, then?”

Cedar was looking visibly more pained by the second. “I do.”

If they kept going back and forth like this, Briar wasn’t going to have enough time to finish anything. “Cedar, just tell me where it is,” she snapped, and Cedar flinched. Slowly, reluctantly, the puppet extended a finger, pointing towards the trash can. Briar raced over to look.

There it was. Or, at least, she _thought_ that was it. The shattered pieces of ceramic looked almost nothing like the beautiful heart she’d carefully crafted over the past week. The only reason she could tell it was hers at all was because of the shards’ red color. Briar looked back at Cedar, now only able to see the very top of the girl’s head from over the brain.

“You broke it?” she asked. Slowly, Cedar nodded.

“It wasn’t on purpose, though, I swear! I was washing off a paintbrush this morning and it just fell. I’m sorry.”

Briar pushed the trash can away, feeling slightly limp. She was already almost fairy failing art, and she really needed the credit. All princesses were required to take an art credit, but she was never very good in any of her art classes. Last spellmester, for some ungrimmly reason, she’d tried to take a sewing class, which had worked out horribly. It made her shiver just to think about it. That little needle still haunted her nightmares.

“Maybe Professor Card would let you turn in your project a little late?” Cedar suggested unhelpfully. They both knew that since Professor Card used to be a royal guard, he was a big stickler for the rules.

Briar checked the clock. 7:05. And the class started at 8:00. “Actually, Cedar, since you got me into this mess…” she muttered, grabbing a tub of clay and walking over to the puppet, plopping it down in front of her next to the brain, “you can help get me out of it.” Briar popped the lid off the tub, filling the room with the thick scent of wet clay. Cedar painfully smiled, pushing her brain off to the side. Briar pulled out a chunk of clay and stuck it into Cedar’s hands. “Now then,” she stated forcefully, “help me make a heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
